New Beginnings
by Trins
Summary: A short HermioneRemus fic about regretful pasts and new beginnings.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or make money from writing fan fiction.**

It had been five years since she had left London so she could continue her studies. Five years since she had seen or heard from anyone from the place she had called home for a lot of her life. The first thing she had received from her 'best' friends, and it was in the form of a wedding invitation.

_Ms Hermione Jane Granger._

_This is to invite you to a wonderful occasion. _

_The nuptiuals of:_

_Ronald Bilius Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks._

_To be held on the ----------_

She figured it had been his way of saying he was sick of waiting for her, or his mothers way of saying that she wasn't quite as good for Ron as she was once told. Either way it was like being punched in the stomach. Some people wouldn't have realised what it felt like, but the only way she could describe it was this. Think of the one thing you always wanted, then were told you would always get, and many years later even if you didn't really want it so badly anymore, you still expected it to be yours. Well after you put in the effort and believed it to be yours no matter what you were suddenly told, nope you can't have it. In fact we are going to give it to the one person who seems to have all the things you had wanted at one time or another.

And it was true, as much as Hermione wished it weren't. She had always been jealous of Tonks. She was popular, and could fall over, break valuable items and still be just as popular because she had something very few people could have, she was a natural metamorphmagus. Then when she found that she wanted Remus, everyone took sympathy on her and helped her get him and that must have ended at some stage because now she was with Ron.

She felt bad for everyone involved. Ron because after years of learning to love him she realised she couldn't love him like he deserved, Tonks because she now had Ron who needed someone like his mother to be happy, well he did five years ago anyway. And most of all for Remus, because if she had been even five years older when she had met the werewolf she would have dragged him into the nearest room by any body part she could and would not have let him leave until he couldn't move from sexual exhaustion.

Well if she was honest with herself, if he would let her, she would still like to ravage him with in an inch of his life. And if she was honest with everyone else they would have realised that the reason she couldn't love Ron the way everyone assumed she did, was because a part of her belonged to that man she couldn't have, and every time she tried to be with someone else she heard this voice that sounded an awful lot like Sirius growling at her that she belonged to someone else, even if that person didn't realise it yet.

So no the hardest part of this trip to London was not going to be seeing Ron get married to Tonks, it would be seeing if Remus was with someone else, and dealing with that. Or maybe it would be how many times she would undress him with her eyes, or scheming her way into getting him alone, with her.

The funny part of all these things was trying to figure out if there times of the month coincided. Because she had always wondered if he would be as bitchy as she was or if he was animalistic and predatory as she hoped.

Another thing others had disliked about her, she had always liked to be a little rougher then most when it came to sex, she saw the benefits of being thrown up against a wall, but saw no reason why she should like a rose petal covered bed.

Three days after receiving the letter of upcoming nuptials what had once been Ms Granger was now Mistress Granger, as in Potion Mistress Hermione Granger. It was one of the many things Hermione had done while away. She was proud of who she had become and wondered how many people would now recognise the new her. Once unruly, curly, bushy hair was now less unruly and bushy, and more focused curls. Her pale complexion had coloured slightly from hours in the sun and her body was toned in all the right areas.

Hermione's feet had been carrying her through Hogsmeade while she debated old arguments with herself. She was so engrossed in her mental debate that she didn't see the wizard she ran into until she was falling back.

Lucky for her, the wizard she had knocked over had been watching her with a keen eye and had quick reflexes, so he had been able to catch her on her way down.

Remus Lupin had been watching this woman since she had apparated into the town. She looked unlike anyone he had ever seen and he was instantly hypnotised by the sway of her hips.

Her hair was dark and curly, the shirt she wore had the last few buttons undone and he was able to see the sun hit and bounce off something. The black denim skirt she was wearing stooped just before her knees. The tiniest bit of skin was seen before her thigh high black boots. As she got closer he could see that her eyes were lined with black eye shadow and her lips with dark red lipstick.

If he had been able to put a song to the movie like vision he had at the current time, it would have been the song bad to the bone, because he knew this woman was trouble but he couldn't stop himself from wanting her. So he wasn't at all surprised when the woman landed in his arms, since he had stepped in her way, which in turn made her fall back.

Hermione looked up into the face of Remus Lupin and nearly fell over again in shock.

He put her back to rights on her feet and smiled at her. If he hadn't still been holding her she was sure her knees would have buckled.

"I hope you are ok miss," Remus asked smiling at her.

"I think I will be Mr Lupin," Hermione responded, smiling back at him.

"I'm sorry! Do I know you miss?" Remus asked confused at how this angel knew his name.

"Well let me buy you a drink in this fine establishment," she said pointing to the Three Broom Sticks, "And I shall fill you in on our colourful past," Hermione finished, took his arm at his insistence and let him lead her into building and to a table, making sure she sat before he did, being the total gentleman he always was.

When someone came to take their drinks Remus was once again shocked that Hermione ordered a bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses. He started to really look at the woman in front of him, because to order that drink without even lifting her eyes to him for guidance she had to have been drinking with him before, or at least been there while he was drinking and since he rarely drank in wizarding facilities that defiantly narrowed down the possibilities.

Hermione loved that she was making him extremely curious. She wanted to distract him from actually asking her who she was outright, because she needed him to have a few drinks and lose a little of his inhibition so that he would at least consider doing more then talk with her.

She filled the glasses when they came and handed one to Remus, making sure her hand brushed up against his. Making his senses go into overdrive would be the best way to get his attention she thought, because they were sharper then anyone else's and therefore harder to ignore once they wanted something. Not to forget that he had an animal inside him who would also have an opinion she was sure to like.

After drinking the first drink while observing each other Remus asked her how they knew each other.

Hermione was glad about his questioning but decided they could have fun, while she dragged out her answers. She knew he was smart and would figure her out eventually, but she wanted to make the most of it while she could.

She handed him another drink and told him that they had met a long time ago, but that the past didn't matter anymore.

"Why do you say that?" Remus asked.

"Because I learnt a long time ago that you can't change the past, it has already happened, and it had happened to give you room and way for the future."

Hermione and Remus drank another drink each silently thinking of things they wish they could have changed in the past.

"Name one thing you wish you could change in the past!"

"I don't wish to change anything, because the past has made me what I am today, and I think I can be happy being me," Hermione answered.

"How about you?" She asked wondering if he would change his furry little nature.

"It's a long story,"

"I have the time Remus," Hermione replied.

"I would have my fiancé before she cheated on me! I would have left her and actually followed my heart," Remus stated.

"And where would your heart lead you kind sir?" Hermione asked curious, even if a little hurt that someone had been able to steal the heart she had been longing for.

"It would lead me to a woman whom was twenty years my junior, a woman who was forbidden to me. She was beautiful, kind and very intelligent, still is I would bet. Her name was Hermione Granger,"

"Was?" Hermione asked, feeling like all the breath in her body had vanished and every Christmas gift she never got had all suddenly turned up, wrapped in this amazing wizard in front of her.

"Well, I'm not sure if she got married, but if she did, I know it would be to a man who deserves her! She is too intelligent to fall for someone who would only break her heart."

A moment of silence was taken for the things they wished they had done, or not done as the case may be, before a change of subject to happier moments and fun.

After a few more drinks and some dancing, Hermione and Remus decided to take a walk to clear their heads. They used each other to stay up right and walked along the road that would lead to Hermione's hotel room, since they were to intoxicated to apparate anywhere safely.

On the way to the hotel Hermione spotted something that she was sure only ever existed in Vegas, an all night wedding chapel. Wanting to change her luck, and never let this wonderful wizard get away a second time in her life, Hermione steered them towards the chapel trying not to fall over on the way.

"Hey Remus, let's change the past, you be Remus and I'll be Hermione and we can finally have the happily ever after ending we always wanted!"

Remus awoke feeling thankful that he was a werewolf and didn't have to suffer through hang over's after drinking as much as he was sure he had drunk the night before. Looking around the room he deduced he was in one of the local hotels, a deduction that was confirmed when he noticed that the other half of the bed he was in was occupied.

Remus didn't know what had happened the night before, but he felt weird. It looked like he went home with someone, yet he was still partially clothed, he realised how unusual this was and decided he needed to get home so he could think.

Just as he was getting up the woman next to him stirred.

Hermione woke up and looked to her side when she felt the bed move. Spotting Remus bits of the night before came back to her, but nothing that would explain how she got him to her place, or why even though she got him there, she was still wearing all her clothes.

She decided to quell any awkwardness that was creeping between them.

"Mmm, Morning Remus,"

Remus looked over at the calm woman, and wondered how much of the night before she remembered. He also wondered if he ever got her actual name because he couldn't remember who she was.

And so the morning was beginning.

"I know this is an awfully sad excuse, as to why I can't say good morning in return, but I have absolutely no idea who I am saying good morning too," Remus admitted embarrassed.

Hermione knew that this part was inevitable, so she just jumped in with both feet.

"My name is Hermione Granger, and even though you won't want to believe it, I never meant to deceive you," Hermione replied.

Remus looked up at the woman next to him and wondered how he had not seen it before. Just as he was about to say something to her he got assaulted with the memories he was missing of the night before.

Hermione looked up and thought that he had come to his senses when she saw him jump from the bed and dash over to her dressing table.

The next minute she saw him pick up a piece of paper that she had never seen before. She looked down to her lap assuming that he was going to leave and never forgive her, when she heard a thud.

She looked up at hearing the noise and noticed that Remus Lupin, the big fierce werewolf had passed out on the floor.

Hermione walked over and picked up the piece of parchment that Remus had dropped when he fell to the floor unconscious.

_Mr Lupin and Ms Granger, Married at the chapel on the corner at midnight on the thirtieth of June_.

_Mr and Mrs Lupin,_

_We at the chapel on the corner would like to congratulate you on your marriage._

_We enjoyed the ceremony thoroughly and wish you a very happy life together ._

The memories of the previous night came flying back to her and a smile formed on her lips. She looked down at a still out of it Remus and couldn't help but laugh at her good fortune.

Once she had calmed down enough, she levitated Remus' prone form onto the bed.

She spotted his wand on the floor as well and transfigured it into a wedding band, so that he could not escape before she had, had a chance to talk to him. In the back of her mind she knew that she was not going to let him get away ever again, and she would do what ever was needed to keep him in her life.

For three hours after he woke, Remus and Hermione argued over facts, thoughts and feeling. When she thought he may need just the slightest push over the edge to get him to agree with her, she did the only thing she could think of that would show him exactly how she felt.

Hermione crawled up to Remus and straddled his lap.

Remus could smell her arousal and was unable, and if he was honest with himself, unwilling to stop his hands as they ran the length of her bare thighs.

Hermione lent forwards making sure to rock her hips and licked the shell of his ear before biting his ear lobe.

Remus groaned and gripped her thighs to stop his hips from arching up off the bed.

"What are you doing Hermione?" Remus asked hoarsely.

"What needs to be done, luv!" Hermione moaned into his ear, making him shudder with need.

Hermione gripped his chin, forcing him to gain eye contact with her and nearly gasped at the desire being restrained within.

"I don't just love you Remus, I need you! I need you more then the air I breathe. If you don't love me…If you don't need me as intensely as I need you, then now is the time to tell me. Because once I have you I will never ever be able to let you go!"

For the first time in his life, Remus was speechless. The thud of his heart beating and shouting at him not to let the moment pass without a declaration of a similar nature were the only signs that he was not dreaming.

"I need you so much that life would be non existent without you!" He declared before one of his hands tangled itself in her hair pulling her lips to his so he could devour her mouth with a fiery passionate kiss.

The removal of clothes was done with a quick flick of the wrist and without so much as a breath between kisses.

Remus' hands flew over Hermione's body, and she responded in like. They continued to suck, nip and lick at each other as they set each others senses afire.

Remus rolled them over without breaking their rhythm and positioned himself at her entrance.

"This is your last chance Hermione! There will be no going back after this," Remus panted, using every last bit of will he had to not thrust into heaven before getting her answer.

Hermione breathed out one word, knowing it would be the answer he needed, "Husband!"

Remus thrust into her, sheathing himself within her and growled his reply, "Wife!"

He moved within her slowly, sliding out and thrusting back in gradually, as if he was unsure.

Hermione had wrapped her legs around him and released him from their latest kiss, driving him crazy with the hot panting breaths close to his ear.

"Don't hold back luv, gods above I need you, all of you!"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Remus pulled out of her and flipped her around. He placed her hands against the headboard of the bed, so she would have something to hold onto.

He let his hands glide over her breasts and stomach as he moulded his body against hers.

"Hold on, luv!" He rasped into her ear as his hands came to rest on her hips and he thrust back into her, both of them groaning at the depth he was getting.

As he continued to pound into her, each thrust became more forceful and the bed began to move under couple.

Remus pulled Hermione back until her back was against his chest and Hermione could have sworn that he was thrusting into her stomach. He unwrapped one of the arms holding her waist and slid it up her body. He kneaded her breasts, and then continued to move, only stopping to wrap slowly around the front of her throat, never once stopping the almost violent thrusts of their joined bodies.

He applied a slight pressure to her wind pipe and licked a drop of sweat from her shoulder, moaning at the salty taste and the fact that Hermione wasn't trying to fight him.

Hermione trusted Remus so far that she didn't even think about the possibilities of Remus breaking her neck. All she could think about was the heightened pleasure that the pressure against her windpipe was giving her, the sense of floating, that the lack of oxygen was providing her and the overload of sensations she was receiving every time he thrust his throbbing cock into her.

So when he growled against her skin and then bit into her shoulder, the combined sensations of pleasure and pain sent her over the edge screaming her release, "REMUS!"

As her inner walls trembled and then gripped his still thrusting member, Remus let go of Hermione's throat and pounded into her violently again and again until finally climaxing himself growling his now, wife's name.

They fell sated in a tangle of limbs onto the mattress, trying to steady their racing hearts and panting breaths.

The next twenty-four hours consisted of thirty percent talk and seventy percent action.

They talked about the real reason Ron and Tonks were getting married. The reason being that the one night stand they had while Tonks and Remus were still together resulted in them not only being caught having sex, by Remus himself, but also an unwanted and unprepared for pregnancy.

Ron had apparently tried to leave the country, but Harry had stopped him, by telling him that he would tell Mrs Molly Weasley what he had done, and how he was trying to shirk off responsibility to her grandchild.

They both knew that Tonks and Ron were now trying to play the happy family card, and since Hermione was not in contact with any of them, or so they thought, they were going to try and rub that happy family card right in her nose. Well that would all change since, not only did she now have an actually happy family, but they were in for a shock, when Mr and Mrs Lupin turn up to their wedding, happier then ever and more thankful for their cheating habits then they had ever been.

'_Terminus'_


End file.
